Amourshipping: When lightning strikes
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Serena has a secret phobia she doesn't like to let anyone know. She's terrified of thunder and lightning. It petrifies her. She won't even let Ash know. but she's out of luck when a thunderstorm rolls in over the Pokemon Center our heroes are staying at. Amourshipping, Ash X Serena, SatoSere, Fluff story.


Serena was tired. Serena sat on her bed, brushing her Braixen's fur with a brush. It had been a long day of training under a sky full of clouds. Grey clouds, not white ones. Some dark grey, others dark grey. A few were close to black. Basically,mint had been a horribly glum day. Not one that Serena enjoyed. She had never been a person for gloomy days like this. She preferred seeing the sun shine while she practiced her performances. She didn't actually remember seeing the sun all day. It was now late afternoon. She had finished her practice early today. She needed light to get the full effect, and today was just not the day for it. Not with all these clouds in the sky.

As she ran the brush through Braixen's tail, she glanced out the window. The clouds had completely blocked the sun now. It was dark. Black, like the shadows that followed them in the sun.

Serena sighed. Quickly, she finished up with her work. "Okay Braixen, that should do it." She sat back from Braixen, as she watched her inspect the her trainer had done. Braixen seemed satisfied, and smiled at her trainer.

"Okay, glad you're happy." Serena said, smiling faintly at her Pokémon. She then reached for its Pokèball. "Okay, it's getting late. Time to get some rest. Braixen, return." The Pokèball released a red beam, which made contact with her Pokémon, recalling it inside, where Braixen would get her sleep.

Serena began to hear an impinge pattering sound around her. Serena looked out the window. In the time it had been since she had checked last, it had began to start raining. Heavy rain. She got up, and looked into the sky. It was pitch black. "Oh bother." She said with a sigh. "So much for a sunny day tomorrow. That looks like it will carry on until tomorrow." Gloomy weather like this always made her feel depressed. She was just like that, it seemed. She laid back down her bed and held ahold of a pillow. For a few seconds, she looked at it, and then began to hug it tightly. Its something she had begun to do recently. She felt it press up against her moderately-sized chest. It relaxed her. Comforted her. As much as possible, anyway.

The rain drummed against the windows. It seemed to be coming down heavier than it was before. The amount of rainfall had increased. Despite generally disliking rain, she did find the sound of it battering the roof relaxing. She closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow she was holding close. Listening to it for a while, it began to sound like a lullaby. She wanted to fall asleep, but couldn't. It was too early. Either way, it felt nice to lay like this.

 _'What time is it, anyway?'_ She thought to herself. She opened one eye and glanced to the night table next to her, and reached for it. She opened her tablet, and looked at the time. 18:34. Still early for the day. Too early for it to be this dark. _'Wow. Well then.'_

She laid down on her bed and huffed. It felt like a waste of a day. A day she could use making her performance better.

She chuckled to herself. "When did I start adopting Ash's personality like this? Hehehehe..." It was true. She had not only gained his never-give-up mentality, but now she had gained his attitudes towards practice. It seemed like she had slowly become more like Ash, day by day. The thoughts made her blush.

Her feelings for Ash were no real secret. Aside from the one person on the planet she wanted to know. He was a bit dense, Serena was willing to admit it. But at times, it was cute. She thought of the times his density had made her laugh at how silly he was being, or how cute he looked, and she realised she couldn't count that high. She held her pillow tighter. She Imagined it was Ash. That made her smile. There was little she wanted more than to hold Ash close on a day like today. She imagined him holding her tightly in his arms, as they listened to the gentle rhythm of raindrops drumming against the windows. Ash would run his hands though her hair, and she would rest her head in his chest, as he whispered to her that he would look after her, that he would keep her safe. As the warmth of his body lead her down the path of drowsiness, she would fall slowly and softly into a sound, peaceful sleep, she would think of a way to reward him for looking after her like that...

She blushed at her own imagination.

She sighed again. The skin on her face red, she thought to other things. " I wonder what everyone else is doing?..." She tossed and turned over before sitting up. She stood up onto the ground, and decided to check on them downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Serena. Finally came out of your room?"

Bonnie ran up to Serena and hugged her as she came around the corner. Serena smiled and put her hands on Bonnies shoulders, holding her closer. "Yeah, I got bored, so I came down here."

Serena scanned the room. There were a few trainers who had run into the Pokémon centre. Near the doors, which were made of glass, along with the walls the door was installed in as well, two trainers were taking off their soaked clothes and jackets, and one of them was shacking their heads rapidly back and forth, drying their hair out. Many trainers were sat, staring out the windows. Conversations were quiet and plentiful, however.

Serena saw Clemont sat at a table with a toolbox open, blueprints open, and tools alongside the end of the table. Wires and metals were all over on the table and the floor. By his side, Chespin and Luxray were sat, watching their master work, handing him any tools on the floor that he needed. In the top corner of the table, a mug of coffee. On the mug, there were diagrams of Protons, Neutrons, and Electrons.

"Oh, hello Serena!" Clemont waved towards Serena once he saw her. She politely waved back as he went back to messing with the metallic ball he was adjusting.

Serena looked around for Ash. She wondered where he was. She wanted to see him. She looked around, and saw him. He was sat with Pikachu on a seat near the living area. He had taken off his jacket, and had placed it next to him. He had a hand in his messy, black hair, and with another, he had a warm drink. On the table in front of him, he had a second mug. Serena assumed that the drink he had right now was his second one. Pikachu was on his lap, sleeping soundly, the only movement was Pikachu's body lightly inhaling and exhaling.

Serena felt her heart tighten, and her chest begin to ache as she walked towards him. Lately, it had begun to feel like her romantic attraction to Ash was conflicting with her health. She occasionally felt heavy pains in her heart when around Ash, and she didn't know how to stop them from occurring, again and again. "Hello, Ash." Serena said with a smile, and closed eyes.

Ash looked up at her and smiled back at her. "Hey Serena. You look better. You get some sleep or something?"

Serena blushed. Even though it hadn't been intended as one, it felt like he was complimenting her appearance. "Uh, no, I just uh... Just relaxed for a bit, I was a little bit stressed, I think."

"Well, good to see you again. Shame about the weather." Ash said, gesturing towards the glass walls. Raindrops continued to fall on them, leaving droplets of water all over it. "I was getting really into my training. Seemed like you was as well. It was looking good."

Serena blushed at his compliment. She felt her heart beat again, and put her hand over her chest, near the ribbon Ash had given her. "Thank you, Ash. I, um... I really appreciate it."

Ash smiled warmly at her, a smile that Serena always loved, but made her heart ache more still. Serena still loved it, however. She loved seeing his warm smile.

Suddenly, a loud crack erupted from nowhere, louder than a gunshot. A huge flash of light blinded everyone for a brief few seconds. The action, the forces of nature had shocked everyone. Clemont had jumped up from his seat, knocking his toolbox and blueprints onto the ground. Ash had stood up, and went closer to the window, investigating the source. Clemont had joined him as well, already knowing what it had been.

"It was just some thunder and lightning, Ash. No big deal." Clemont said, looking out the glass. The rain still came down, heavy and hard.

"Yeah. I think everyone was just spooked." Ash said, shrugging off the force of nature. Lightning had always shocked him, but it didn't bother him after the first one.

"Uh, guys?" Bonnie called over her brother and Ash. "I think somethings wrong with Serena!"

Ash and Clemont turned towards Serena.

Serena was shaking and trembling where she was sat. Her left left arm covered her chest, and her hand had reached her right shoulder. Her right hand was in a fist, and covered her mouth. It was shuddering in front of her mouth. She bit her lower lip. Her blue eyes were wide, and her pupils were dilated and shaking. Tears were diluting her eyes. She stared directly at the ground, and wouldn't look anywhere else.

"Huh? Serena?!" Ash ran over and knelt next to her. She didn't react. Instead, trembled. Ash had no idea what was wrong with her, or what to do. She didn't even seem to register he was there. Ash couldn't even feel her breath. "Serena, what's going on? Are you okay?!"

Clemont looked at Serena. She didn't even seem to notice either of them inspecting her the way they were. "Huh? Does she have Astraphobia?"

Ash glanced at Clemont. His hands were rested on Serena's shoulders, trying to comfort her, in any way he could. He wasn't used to seeing Serena like this. "Astraphobia? What the heck is Astraphobia?"

"Fear of thunder and lightning. Look at her. She's terrified." Clemont said. Ash did look, and he had to admit, he was right. Serena was petrified. She simply didn't react to a single thing that was going on around her. Ash tried waving his hand in front of her eyes. Her pupils didn't even follow the movement of the hands.

Another bolt of thunder ripped through the sky, causing a loud boom in the sky. Serena screamed, and craned her head into her lap, and covered her head with her hands. Her trembling increased.

"Serena..." Ash looked helplessly at Serena as she trembled in front of him. "Oh Serena..." He looked around, and noticed his jacket still on the seat next to where he was sat. He got it and put it around Serena's body, covering her back. Around him, he noticed that people were noticing Serena's reactions to the lightning, but remained sympathetically silent. Ash mentally thanked them for not making a huge scene of it.

"I'll - I'll take her to her room, try and make sure she's comfortable, or... Or something." Ash said, helping Serena stand up. He put one arm around her back, and another on her shoulders, from the front. She got to her feet, but the rest of her body did not move. She walked, shakily, in the direction Ash lead her. "Come on, Serena, let's get you to your room."

* * *

Ash had never seen Serena more terrified in her entire life. Her trembling was incredible, Ash could feel the vibrations hitting his body. The way she walked when he was leading was clumsy. Ash could tell she wasn't even thinking about where she was walking. Ash lead her to her room, lead her in, and placed her on the bed. He then shut the door, and knelt by her, trying to figure out if she had end coherent thoughts whatsoever.

He had calmed her down to the point he could hear, not only feel her breathing. Her hands were no longer above her head, and her trembling had subsided for the most part. Her eyes were still diluted with tears and were wide open, as if she had seen the devil himself. She was petrified. Ash had never known this. She was scared by thunder and lightning? It had never even occurred to him. She had seemed okay with Pikachu's electrical attacks, or any other electrical attacks for that matter. The idea of her being scared by thunder or lightning didn't even seem plausible.

Another thunder and lightning burst rattled the sky. Serena yelped, and covered her head again, and her trembling resumed. The tears that had been diluting her eyes began to run down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Serena, it's okay, it's okay..." Ash said, quickly closing the windows so the lightning wouldn't affect her anymore, then siting next to her and comforting her. Again, he got her to a stage where she seemed calm. The tears that had run down her cheeks had gone dry.

Ash stayed with her for some time after. She had gotten a hold on Ash's jacket, and held on tightly. She seemed to get comfort from it. Ash decided she could keep if for the night if it helped. He didn't mind at all. Serena hadn't spoken, however. Not once since the thunder began.

Once Serena seemed to be okay, Ash got up. He planned to let Clemont and Bonnie know Serena was alright, and then come straight back. But as he got up, he felt Serena's warm skin on her hands grab his own. "Don't go..." She looked down at the ground, but held tightly onto his hand. Even if Ash wanted to let go, he couldn't. "Please..." Serena said, whispering her words softly. "Don't go..."

Ash was left speechless by her. She was still scared. Ash sighed. What choice did he have, really? He sat back down next to her. "Okay, Serena. I'll stay."

* * *

The two sat in silence, only the rain being the one and only sound. Thankfully, no more thunder or lightning happened to scare Serena again.

"So... Why?... Why didn't you tell us you got scared by thunder and lightning?" Ash asked. He wanted to know. Didn't she trust him? No, it was something other than that. A secret feeling...

Serena remained silent for a while. She stared into the ground, as if she wanted it to swallow it up, so she could avoid answering Ash. Eventually, she realised that wasn't going to happen, she quietly, almost silently, spoke. "...Because...it makes me... Feel so... Pathetic..."

Ash stayed silent.

"Whenever I hear thunder... Or see lightning... I just... Freeze up... I always have... I can't help it..." Serena's voice began to crack, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "I can't help it..."

Ash stayed silent still. ' _Let it all out, Serena...'_

"I... Never wanted you to know... Because... I thought you would... Find it... Stupid... Silly... Pathetic..." Serena whispered.

"Oh Serena... It's not silly at all..." Ash said, smiling at her. He put his hand on Serena's shoulder, trying to comfort her . "I don't find it, or you, pathetic at all. Why would you ever think something like that?..."

Serena trembled again. "I don't know... I just..."

They both stayed silent. Serena had said everything she had needed to. Ash felt so bad for her. He wished he had known earlier. He hated seeing her this shaken up. He felt helpless. He wanted to help her so badly it hurt him.

"Ash... Can I ask something from you?..." Serena asked.

Ash shot up, and nodded. "Of course. Anything. Just name it."

Serena looked to the ground again, and said, quietly. "...Stay with me... Tonight. Please..." Her hands crawled up his arms, and gripped him tightly. "I can't be alone in a thunderstorm like this... So please..."

Ash didn't even hesitate for a second. He put his hand on her hands on his arm. They were trembling. "Of course. Whatever you need."

* * *

Serena was secretly overjoyed. Dispute being scared of the thunder and lightning, Ash was here. Somehow, that made everything okay. She had asked him to stay with her, which he agreed to. But she hadn't mentioned to him that she wanted him to stay with her as in sleeping in her bed with her. Once that had been established, Ash had gone bright red, but still agreed.

The rain continued to drum on the roof. The only continuous sound that was there. He thunderstorm was still present then. Serena shook at the thought of more thunder or lightning coming any second.

The two were close to each other. Serena felt safer already. She wanted to be closer though. The longing in her chest returned. The way she wanted to be held, hugged, comforted... Kissed. Told that everything would be okay.

Serena silently moved closer to Ash. Ash was wide awake. He felt her getting closer. But he didn't do anything. If that was what it took for Serena to feel safe, he would gladly let her. anything she needed. Anything she wanted. Ash's only concern was helping her.

"Ash..." Serena said, once she was close, and she couldn't get closer without alerting Ash. Though she knew she had already alerted him. She was right next to him now.

Ash nodded. "It's fine. Come on."

Serena inched closer to Ash's chest, gently resting her head on him, enjoying herself immensely. Already she felt safe, as if nothing would ever be able to hurt her again. Ash gently wrapped his arms around her. Serena gasped lightly, but didn't try to resist it in any way. Rather, she embraced it. Her dream was coming true.

The heat from Ash's body was making her drowsy. Serena felt her eyelids become heavy. But still... "Ash... Can I ask something of you?..."

"Sure, Serena. What do you need?" Ash asked, half asleep at this point. Serena's body heat was also making him drowsy, so he had nearly fallen asleep.

Serena went a bright red. "Um... Could you... Uh... Can I... I... Could I... Kiss... You?..."

Ash went a bright red. If it helped Serena... But it was more than that. He kind of wanted to anyway. He had always looked at Serena like that. He had wanted to feel close to her like that. It had been building up for a while. "...Sure... Go for it, Serena."

Serena's face went dark red. She hadn't expected him to actually say yes. But this was a once in a lifetime chance, possibly. This wasn't something she could turn down now. She slowly crawled her way up to Ash's face. Ash was as red as she was.

She closed her eyes, and slowly edged towards his lips. Ash cupped her cheek, and leaned into Serena's lips.

Once their lips met, Serena felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her longing had been fulfilled. As she kissed him, she felt a new anxiety run through her veins. But almost in an instance, all her fear was gone. The kiss lasted a long time, before Serena realized that she had to separate from Ash so he could breathe. But when she did, she looked into Ash's eyes. She had done it. Something she had always wanted to do. She had kissed her crush. She had kissed Ash.

A crack of thunder and lightning broke the continuous raindrops. Serena didn't react at all. Rather, she cuddled into Ash's chest. "Thank you, Ash. Thank you..."

* * *

Well, here's a one shot I made for you all! I got a request by Poke Frazer about a thunderstorm. A little cliche, both he and I agree, but I kinda wanted to write this anyway. I have a lot of free time these days, so if you have a request, I can write one up for you, just let me know!

At any rate, let me know what you think of this. And as always, I'll see you in whatever I write next. See ya!


End file.
